Princess Robyn Crimsoncap
A villainous pixie princess turned mad cult leader, despite her size Robyn Crimsoncap is a dangerous enemy of the party. Utilising ancient mind controlling worms called Neurog worms, and a loyal pixie army, Robyn controls the Goya Triangle island of Rotmouth. While she seems to be staying put, many fear that one day she will cross the sea and use her worms to control the rich and powerful, into listening and obeying her every word. History Once a true princess of the pixies, Robyn Moonbeam was betrayed by a jealous cousin who sowed a red cap onto her forehead while she was sleeping. In Robyn's kingdom a pixie wearing a redcap is a villainous criminal chosen by the gods to be punished.Robyn was taken from her home, her delicate wings were ripped off, and she was put on a small boat in the Goya Triangle, with the pixies hoping the boat would be smashed to pieces by the storms. Robyn survived and made landfall on Rotmouth, where she retreated into a small old cave to escape from the island's creatures. There she found a frozen egg, that she nursed and took care of until it finally hatched...revealing a disgusting worm creature that she named Rogmire. Rogmire was a Neurog worm, a species hunted to near extinction by the people of the world, due to his species ability to 'hijack' the mind for their own uses. After going gradually insane, Robyn was taught by Rogmire a miriade of ancient spells his anacestors had used when they took over wizards and pixies, one such spell that he taught her, allowed her to 'steal' the wings of a bat and use them as her own. Another much more useful spell was the 'distress' spell, which allowed other members of the users race to have a special 'feeling' that someone is in danger, a general area of where they are, and a desire to rescue them. Robyn used the spell and it did the trick, a boat full of pixies arrived on the island. There however was one major problem, Robyn still had the redcap on her head, and the pixies immediately decided to instead leave her to die on the island. It was at this moment that princess Robyn Moonbeam disappeared in a sudden mind breaking moment and was replaced by the murderous Robyn Crimsoncap, and she wasn't going to let them leave. The Infection and the enlightenment With Rogmire finally grown to full age, Crimsoncap ordered him to 'take control' of one of the local fauna, Rogmire took over a falcon sitting in it's nest, and upon gaining full control, destoyed the pixies boat and herded them into small holes in the cave that the two had been living in. With no reason to return to the mainland, and now with dozens of captives, Robyn began to wonder what she would do next...this problem was solved when she realised that Neurog worms reproduced asexually, and before she knew it Rogmire had a whole clutch of babies. After a month of work and progress Rogmire and his children had infected every single animal on the island, and they were loyal only to Rogmire, and Rogmire was only loyal to Robyn. However there were two unintended side effects to Robyn's work, the spells that she had used to make herself more powerful had turned her both sickly and pale, and gave her a slightly more increased lifespan. The second unintended side effect was that of the enlightment that her captive pixies had towards the worms, after years of captivity cooked their brains, they started to believe that they were gods of some description, and even formed a small cult known as 'The Worm carers' in their cells. Despite not being controlled by the worms (Pixies are too small for the worms to control) they to followed every word and command that Robyn sent there way. If she wanted a sacrifice they'd kill a baby, if she wanted gold from Long Dong Land, they'd send Pixies across the dark stormy seas until no one was left to go, and if wished for them to work until their muscles showed...they'd work until their bones did instead. As is the way with cults, eventually more members were needed, Rogmire attached the most loyal and resilient of his children onto birds who soared across the sea to infect fertile hosts. Some stayed and formed the strange 'psuedo' worm religion of ' The Tryrgassen' which belived that the world was created by the emperor worm and that all other gods are lies (The Euphorimancer is a fan), but most periled the seas of the Goya triangle to reach the island, only to become slaves to Robyn. Now the Neurog worms have been confirmed as a threat by the governments of the world, and Robyn gains in power each day...it is belived by the Trygassen that a prophet of the emperor worm will one day reclaim the world sparing the true believers...and in a way they're right. But no one will be spared. Alignment Crimsoncap is a chaotic evil, as while she relies on others for assistance and power (Like a lawful evil does) her sadistic enthusiasm to commit these acts puts her firmly in Chaotic evil Relationships While she has only heard of the party through whispers in her cult, Robyn has compiled a list of responses to them. Suqa- 'Isn't he that sexual lizard, Long Dong won't shut up about?...hmm maybe if he danced along to MY tune Long dong might give me those Warforged workers I want...then again I could find some way to infect him instead" Kaano- 'A shade? Hmm he just might be useful...and the Akhenator doesn't turn any old shmuck off the street into a shade" Eirien- "An elf archer? I could send my children into a forest and find thousands just like her...not interested" Tomicus-'"A god? Ha! More like a fool playing dress up in his own piety, I'll find enjoyment turning him into another good little puppy"' Tatsumaki-"A ninja? Hmm, I could use that level of stealth to infiltrate the more...xenophobic nations, but Daiketsu trains these men like warforged...he'll be hard to break" Wrecklan-"He looks like a giant living berry...what the hell do I need a berry person for? What he can see an alternate dimension using his helmet?...pft I'll just scalp the idiot and use it for myself...I don't need a berry person" The Robot- "Warforged...rrgh, my babies can't penetrate that iron hull of theres and even if they could they don't have brains to control. When this is said and done and his friends are working in my mines for 'the glory of the worms'...I'll turn him into a crop harvester or something...and then I'll make them use him! Heheheheheheh" Diolarah-"A princess? Wonderful! I'll feed her to the dogs and see if they can taste royalty" Feyon-"Another pixie? And she tried to kill her mother...hmm, I think I can see the start of a beautiful friendship" Category:Villains